


Together

by Duffykinz



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I would actually do anything for them, Spoilers, look at these 2 lovebirds, what did we do to deserve them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffykinz/pseuds/Duffykinz
Summary: A series of connected one-shots about Rex and Pyra - The biggest lovebirds. Expect Cuddles and Comfy vibes. The one true OTP.





	1. Initiative

Initiative

“Come now Rex, surely you’ve got to have some initiative”  
Rex had had this same conversation a handful of time’s before. It was always the same things. You should try something, sitting around doing nothing isn’t doing either of you any favors. It wasn’t like he needed to be told that, he knew he should do something, but it’s just….

It had been a few weeks since the collapse of the World Tree, and since then everyone had gone back to their respective duties. He, as well as Pyra and Mythra, had gone back to Fonsett Village. He had plans to build his own house for the three of them, but those plans would take some time to come to fruition. For now, Aunt Corrine had been nice enough to allow them to stay at her house.

“Architect knows neither of you would start anything without a little push. What’s the worst that could happen?” Rex wasn’t sure why he was still so nervous. After the World Tree collapsed and Pyra and Mythra came back, he and Pyra had confessed their feelings for each other, but aside from sitting together occasionally, they never really did anything that a typical couple would do. Most of this could be attributed to their initiative, which was neither of their strong suits. No matter how much Gramps and Mythra teased them about it, they never seemed to get anywhere.

“Did you even hear a word I just said?”

“Huh?”

Rex had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t even realized that he’d ignored the entire conversation. He had grown accustomed to this ever since he met Gramps. Gramps often went on tangents for a while, so Rex had simply grown to shut him out. While it often helped, there were certainly times where he missed out on something important, but those were few and far between.

“I’m not saying you have to do anything… brash, but don’t you think you’re being a bit too slow?” Maybe Gramps was right, but he didn’t want to risk anything. He was always nervous about… well, anything to do with her really, there was just a kind of feeling that being around her game him, it was a good feeling but it always kept him on edge. He thought of his relationship with Pyra like a glass ball, even a single mistake could destroy it and he didn’t want that, he cared too much about her. 

“Alright Gramps, I’ll think of something, I promise!” He had thought a lot about what kinds of things he could do, so much so that he had amassed a sort of mental file cabinet that he liked to entitle: “Things I’m too scared to do.” Even just thinking about doing anything in those folders caused him to get nervous, a feeling that happened all too often when he was around Pyra. Maybe Gramps had given him the push he needed. 

“Okay Gramps, I’ll see you later” as he turned around to head back towards the house from the cliff where he had been talking with Gramps. The Old Titan couldn’t exactly sit in the back of his helmet anymore since regaining his former size, though he certainly did miss having him shouting encouragement from behind. As he walked back, he once again was lost in thought. Should I maybe go in for a kiss? He shook his head, no, I’ve gotta take it nice and slow. Ok well that idea’s a bust, but what would be the safest option? He briefly stopped walking and placed his hand on his chin while closing his eyes. I… guess that could work, not too little but not too much. Finally, he nodded his head once, and then continued towards the house. 

The Salvager stopped once again a few dozen feet away from the front door, he had to take a few moments to prepare himself. It was around dinner time so Pyra would likely be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Mythra would be…… somewhere, she might be in the living room lounging around on the couch or she might have already gone to bed, as she frequently did, she did need her “Beauty Sleep.” He’d rather not have to deal with Mythra as that would only make things more awkward. He slowly started walking towards the house, still not fully prepared but as ready as he’ll ever be.

He stepped onto the porch and then slowly pushed the door open. The boy peeked inside and saw Pyra sitting at the table reading a book entitled “The History of Mor Ardain” with something appearing to be stew cooking in a pot on the counter. The Aegis had borrowed the book from Mòrag hoping to learn about everything that she had missed in the past 500 years. She had gotten so engrossed into it one day, that she completely forgot about making dinner and when Rex finally got home around 10 pm, she panicked when she realized she had nothing for him to eat. He stepped into the house, causing a creak to emit from the floorboards, which caused Pyra to turn and face him.

“Oh, Rex, you’re back!” She exclaimed as she closed her book and placed it on the table in front of her. She began to look towards the pot, just to confirm that their dinner wasn’t boiling over. She thought she heard the floor creaking, but she just assumed that Mythra was shuffling around in the living room, she was known to do that from time to time. “Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, I hope you like baked redfish, I found a new recipe in one of Corrine’s old cooking books, so I decided to make it for di-”

Pyra suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her upper chest and her head being pulled into Rex’s chest. Her cheeks instantly burst into a bright red, as red as the fish that was getting dangerously close to being overcooked. As surprised as she was though, this felt… Nice. 

Rex wasn’t exactly sure what he did, he hadn’t exactly planned on it going like this, he sort of just… acted on instinct. This did feel nice though. He could feel the slight warmth she was emitting against his chest. Something about her always set his heart at ease, she didn’t even need to say anything, just being there was enough.

“Rex, wha-?” Rex quickly pulled away fearing he had done something wrong. Oh man, now I’ve really gone and done it. He thought as he prepared himself for repercussions. I knew I shouldn’t have done it, I should’ve started with something simpler.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just….” Rex said as he waved his hands in front of him. He was so flustered he could barely form a coherent sentence. 

“W-well y’know, we’re a c-couple and I was t-talking to Gramps a-and he said m-m-maybe we should do things that c-couples do” Rex closed his eyes and put his head down in shame. “P-please forgive me.” Rex heard no response after waiting a few seconds except the soft noise of a chair shifting backwards and a few light steps across the hard-wooden floor. Just as Rex was about to look up he felt a pair of arms encircle his chest and pull him up into her chest. Rex was so stunned that he couldn’t bring himself to speak. After a few seconds, he decided to get a bit more involved and slowly nuzzled his head against the side of her neck. In return, he felt her nuzzle her own head against the top of his as they simply stood there, neither of them exactly sure where to go from there. After around a minute, Pyra finally pulled away. 

“Y-y’know, I think I could get used to that” she said as he looked up at her, “I-if you’re up for it. Both of them were still blushing heavily but finally managed to make eye contact.

“I-I just kinda wanted to act like a couple y’know?” Rex said, finally bringing himself to speak again. No matter how many times he saw them, they always managed to just grab his attention. 

“Well I-I think I’d like that too….” She said shyly as she averted her gaze. Neither of them were exactly used to this kind of interaction. Hopefully they’d be able to avoid awkward conversations like this in the future. It certainly was a surprise, but a welcome one at that.

“W-Well if you wanted to w-we could maybe go to dinner tomorrow” the boy said, closing his eyes in shame. What have I just gotten myself into? He thought, realizing what he just suggested. He simply stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for a response.

“I-I’d like that.” The boy immediately brings his head up and makes eye contact with her. Despite her embarrassment, she was able to give him the smile that he had fallen in love with. 

“T-Then it’s a date!” They both felt a massive weight lifted off of their chests, followed by a loud creak coming from the other room.

“Oh, get a room you two!”


	2. Candlelight

“Aw man, it won’t stay down”

Rex had been furiously arguing with his hair for around the past 10 minutes. About his least favorite part of going to dinner with Pyra had to be the preparation, he was never one for dressing up. Though when it came to Pyra, he was willing to make a few sacrifices because, in his mind, she was worth every struggle he had ever gone through. 

They were currently staying at Jakalo’s Inn in Alba Cavanich. They had spent the day exploring the city as well as a brief meeting with Brighid. Mòrag was currently off in Torigoth making sure that the replacement governor for Doughal could manage the job. Rex made a mental note to take a trip to Torigoth to visit Nia and Tora, but that would have to wait for another day.

Rex finally managed to get his hair to stay down and then moved his attention to the other problems. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of blue cargo shorts. He left the top button open because he’d rather not feel like he was imprisoned by his clothing. He strapped on a watch that he had bought while they were walking around and then took one final glance in the mirror before heading out the door of his room.

He took a few steps to the room right next to his one and gave 3 quick knocks. He heard a few steps coming closer to the door and then it opened up and took his breath away. Pyra was wearing a fuzzy, dark red sweater that was almost the same shade as her eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark leggings beneath a short skirt, and had replaced her traditional crystal earrings with a pair of simple silver ones. 

“Hey… a-are you ready to go?” Rex stammered out, barely able to force the words out of his mouth. “Yeah”. Pyra then looked up and down Rex before stopping on his hair, she then reached her hand up and attempted to smooth out a piece of his hair that had popped back up. ” Oh, Thanks” he said as he reached a hand up and ran it around his head to make sure that nothing else was standing up. “No problem, let’s go” She took a step out of the room and grabbed Rex’s right hand with her left. Rex’s face immediately lit up and it seemed Pyra wasn’t even aware of what she did as hers soon followed a few seconds later.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry” she stammered out, quickly releasing her grip on his hand. “No-No, it’s fine” Rex said as he waved his hands in front of himself, “I-I actually kind of liked it…” Rex said as he shyly stared down. “O-Oh…” their cheeks were getting hotter by the second. Rex slowly slipped his hand into hers and then awkwardly entwined his fingers with hers as he used his free hand to point down the hallway. 

They both stepped outside into the mild evening heat, it wasn’t too cold, but it wasn’t too hot, it was just right. The sun was still over the horizon, but just barely, it gave the sky a nice warm hue. “Um… it was this way, right?” Rex questioned as he pointed towards the small alley connecting the inn to the shopping district. “Yeah, it should be right through there.” 

They both walked in silence, still a bit flustered from their earlier conundrum. Rex glanced to his right. The way the slight breeze blew her hair mesmerized him. The nice surrounding only seemed to enhance her appearance. Pyra then looked over at him with a confused expression on her face, “Is something wrong?” “N-No, I was just…. You look great…” Her blush reappeared on her face. “T-Thanks, you look nice too.” 

They both stepped into the alley and continued walking. The breeze was completely cut off, as was most of the sunlight. As they walked, Rex began to think, alright, calm down, you’re a couple, holding hands is normal. Pyra was going through her own similar set of thoughts, though hers had a bit more of a positive vibe, I’ve got to calm down, or I’m not sure I’ll be able to have a nice dinner, but holding hands is…nice.

It was just dark enough that the lights had begun to turn on, however there were still a number of people out, but not enough to overcrowd the area. They slowly strode up towards the pedestal at the entrance of the restaurant, “Table for two, please” Pyra said as she came to a stop before the hostess. “Right this way” the hostess continued as she grabbed two menus from the pile on her small desk and then led them further into the restaurant. 

The hostess led them to a small booth towards the back of the restaurant. The seats were made of a dark red leather with a black leather back. The table was made on a soft oak and was polished so much that they could almost see their faces in it. There was also a small lit candle in the center of the table, adding to the ambiance. Rex motioned for Pyra to take a seat on the left side of the booth. She slid into her seat as Rex slid into the opposite side.

“Well this is nice” Pyra said, settling into her seat and glancing towards Rex. “Y-Yeah It is” Rex hoped to hide his blush behind his menu, unfortunately, he couldn’t quite do that without looking like a fool. He took a look at his menu as she looked at hers, hoping to focus on anything other than how pretty the candlelight made her look.

“So how are those blueprints coming along?” Pyra asked as she continued to look over her menu. “Huh, Oh, I haven’t really had much time to work on them yet, but I’ve got lots of ideas in my head.” Rex was a bit farther than he let on, but he thought that what he had planned would be a nice surprise for later. 

“Have you come up with any new recipes yet?” asked Rex. Pyra spent much of her time lounging around Corrine’s house which left her a lot of time to brainstorm new recipes. Not all were as good as others, but they were all good nonetheless. Her eyes lit up as she began “I haven’t been working too much on new recipes, more on improving the old ones, I think I’ve created a new spice that may be able to give things a nice kick!” Rex’s optimism had really rubbed off on her, seeing her get so excited about something she cared about just made him feel… good.

The waitress to the table then returned to the table to pick up their orders. He allowed Pyra to order first, a crispy vegetable salad. He decided to go for something that he usually wouldn’t try, something a bit more sophisticated than what he was used to, a Steamflake Tabbouleh. He wanted to avoid something that he could potentially spill and ruin their dinner, and she had been encouraging him to eat a bit healthier as of late.

As the waiter left, they returned to their conversation. “I was just thinking that maybe we should head to Torigoth soon to visit Nia and Tora, it’s been a while since we’ve seen them” Rex continued before taking a sip of his water. “I think that’s a great idea, though I’d like to head back to Fonsett for a few days before heading over there, maybe next week?” said the Blade “Yeah, I’m thinking of taking a few days break from salvaging to work on those blueprints actually” he explained. “I’d like to start the actual building sometime next month, after then, it would probably only be a few months before I could finish up, maybe even earlier if I can convince some others to help.” Rex took a sip from his own water to help clear up his throat after that mouthful. 

As they chatted about a few smaller topics, Pyra slowly inched her hand across the table towards his side. Rex caught on and reached his own hand to grasp her hand in his. A few minutes later the waiter arrived, holding a tray with both of their meals on it. As she handed both of them their meals, their hands separated, however they only did so reluctantly, their fingers seemed to attempt to hold onto each others for as long as possible. 

“How’s yours?” he asked as he swallowed his first bite. Her eyes seemed to light up, “It’s fantastic! I’d like to ask them for the recipe even, maybe I could finally convince Mythra to eat something healthy.” 

“Ha! Good luck with that one” Mythra seemed to have a grudge against anything inherently ‘heathy.’ They had left Mythra plenty of healthy pre-packed meals while they were on their trip, though whether or not she decided to eat them was a question itself. She had probably resorted to raiding Rex’s money stash and eating out. 

“How’s yours?” Pyra asked. “It’s actually really good, I wasn’t expecting it to be this nice!’ Rex was usually a bit closer to the Mythra end of the spectrum in terms of ‘healthy’ food, though if Pyra made it… he would make an exception. 

“Maybe I can try getting the recipe for that one too!” She had slowly been amassing a stockpile of recipes from nearly any restaurant to go to, having cooking as a hobby certainly put her on the lookout for new dishes to try out.

 

“Aw man, that was great!” Rex said as he placed both his utensils on top of his plate. “Yeah, mine was excellent as well!” During the meal, Pyra had managed to convince their waiter to sneak her recipes of their dishes which she had then stashed in her pocket.  
Rex quickly held up his hand as the waiter passed by their table, “Check, please.” The waiter headed back towards her station and then returned with their bill. Rex grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and then placed the price plus tip. As they both stood up, Rex shyly slipped his hands into Pyra’s, causing both of them to blush a bit, but she accepted nonetheless. 

As they stepped out of the restaurant, they felt a cold breeze. As they were in the restaurant, the sun had gone down and it had gotten significantly colder. “Brr, it’s so cold out.” The Ardanian Titan was very warm during the day, but it got very cold at night. He felt Pyra shift a bit closer to him which helped warm him up. 

“Is that better?” She asked with a warm smile on her face as she glanced over at him. “Yeah, Thanks” Rex answered. He couldn’t explain if the warmth in his cheeks was from her or himself. They began walking back towards the inn, still staying close. Staying close for them wasn’t necessarily about staying warm, it still gave them that sense of being at ease, just knowing that the other was there helped put them at ease a lot. 

They rounded the corner out of the alley and began the final stretch towards the inn. They didn’t speak much as they walked back towards the inn. They simply enjoyed each other’s presence. They had spent so much time together that they could nearly tell what the other was thinking, maybe it was all the time they spent sharing a life force.

As they came to a stop in front of her room, they both glanced at each other for the first time since they had started their trek home. “I had such a nice time...” Pyra said, breaking their eye contact to shyly glance down, despite all of their time together, when what they had been doing the whole time, that reluctance returned. Spending time together wasn’t difficult when they didn’t overthink it, which was often difficult for either of them to do. 

“Yeah, w-we should do this again sometime…” the blush had returned to both of their faces by this point. Both of them were a bit too nervous to say anything for a few seconds, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…” “Yeah have a good night…” Pyra took her hotel key out of her pocket, inserted it into the lock, and returned it. 

As Pyra stepped into her room, Rex turned down the hallway to head back towards his room. As Rex took his first step back towards his room, he felt Pyra placing a kiss on his left cheek. As her lips left his cheek, he quickly turned back to face her and saw her blushing face as she closed the door to her room. 

Rex felt the slight breeze of her door being fully closed, yet he stood there stunned for a few seconds with his cheeks as bright a red as her hair. After he managed to regain his senses, a bright smile appeared on his face as he walked back towards his room. He fumbled with his key as he tried to insert it into his door. After struggling with it, he finally managed to get his key in and unlock the door. He kicked his shoes off and then flopped down face first on his bed. As he drifted off to sleep he had one final though, That was surprising, but nice…


	3. Learning

“So, Rex”

 

“Yeah?” Rex asked as he looked around the corner as he was pulling his salvaging gear on for the day. 

 

“I was wondering if… well If you wouldn’t mind, maybe you could teach me salvaging?” Pyra said, trying to sound as least intruding as possible. While she knew that he couldn’t exactly get into trouble for having her come along.

 

“I mean… if you want to. I don’t think it’s very interesting, but you seem very intent on it.” Truth be told, Rex was a bit worried about her himself, but he would try and keep his obsessive fussing to a minimum. “I think I’ve got an extra suit lying around somewhere, I got it a few sizes larger for when I would eventually grow into it, so it might fit you.”

 

“Sounds Great!”

 

* * *

 

 “So, this means ok?”

 

“Yeah, just like that.”

 

Rex and Pyra were walking towards the water where she would have her first lesson. The suit that Rex had set her up with was just the right size and a shade of dark red. As a first experience, Rex had decided to take her down to the shallow waters of the beach just outside of Fonsett in order to get a feel for it before she attempted anything riskier. Rex was just finishing up reviewing the underwater hand symbols.

 

As they came to a stop just in front of the water, Rex turned to face her. “Are you sure you’re alright with this, I don’t want to force this onto you if you don’t want to do it.”

 

“Rex, relax, i’m the one who asked you, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think I could handle it.” She could still see the worry in his eyes, despite her constant reassurance. While Rex’s obsessive worrying might seem annoying to most people, she found it quite endearing. It gave her that feeling of security that she could only get from him.

 

Rex reached his hand into the water to test the temperature, it was just as the tail end of the summer, almost a year since he had met Pyra, so the water was very warm compared to the majority of the year. “Alright, we should be good to go if you’re ready to head in.” Rex finished as he held out his hand to her. Rex had decided to keep hold of her hand while they were going down, at least until she was comfortable with being underwater.

 

She reached out and grabbed his hand. “Ready,” She confirmed as she gave a quick nod.

 

Rex reached up and pulled his helmet down over his head as she pulled hers down. They both took their first few steps into the water. “Don’t forget your hand signals.”

 

“Rex,”

 

“If anything goes wrong…”

 

“Rex!”

 

“Huh?” Rex said finally snapping out of his tangent. They both came to a stop just as the water reached their waists.

 

“You’ve got to stop worrying so much” Pyra said as she turned to face him, pulling her helmet back over her head, “I can handle myself you know”

 

Rex brought his free hand up to pull his helmet back and glanced down, “I-I know, it’s just…” He had been in a similar situation before, one that brought memories that he would rather forget.

 

“I know you mean well, but you do get a bit overprotective at times” Pyra said with a slight hint of worry in her voice.

 

“Alright…” Rex said finally bringing his eyes up to meet hers. He did spend quite a lot of time looking into her eyes. Rex had found that it was quite easy for him to get lost in them, so much so that it was now one of his favorite pastimes. “I-I’ll try to be less overprotective.”

 

Pyra leaned down and timidly placed a kiss on his cheek. “If there’s ever anything you ever want to talk about, let me know.”

 

Rex gave one quick nod, “Yeah.” They both pulled their helmets back over their heads and as they reached the water, they both turned to each other for one final glance before their view was shrouded in darkness.

 

Though Rex had been underwater more times than he could count, he had never gone down with someone like this before. He turned to face Pyra and held up his hand with the ok symbol. She quickly held up her right hand returning the symbol. He gave a quick point down with his hand and then proceeded down the slope they were on, with her following closely behind.

 

Though up at the top of the slope there was plenty of light, by the time they got to the bottom, they could hardly see anything. They both flipped on their lights before turning each other to confirm the other was still ok.

 

Rex then led her to a small ring that he had set up earlier. He had decided to start Pyra off with a small obstacle course that he had set up yesterday. It wasn’t exactly the most efficient form of training, but it was the best he could do on a tight budget. As Rex came to a stop, he hesitantly let go of Pyra’s hand, feeling the warmth it had provided him in the cold water slowly disappear, and then motioned towards the first ring.  Pyra gave a quick nod before she turned her attention towards the ring and began swimming through it. Rex watched her for as long as his light would allow him as she slowly vanished into the darkness of the ocean.

 

Those 15 or 20 minutes or so were not the most comfortable time Rex ever had. He had initially offered to follow her through the course, but Pyra had insisted that having Rex along wouldn’t make her feel as accomplished. Despite her constant reassurance, Rex couldn’t help but feel nervous. Finally, he finally noticed a light appearing out of the left side of his peripheral vision. He stood up from the rock he had been leaning against as Pyra finally arrived at his side. Rex once again held up an ok symbol, and his worries were relieved when she held up one of her own.

 

He then reached for her hand and began leading her out of the water. As they trudged up the slope they had come down, they could see the light begin to slowly filter through the water above them. As they broke the surface, they quickly reached back and removed their helmets, the water still on them getting flung through the air farther into the ocean.

 

“Everything go ok down there?” Rex said, simply concerned for her well-being.

 

“Yeah, I was a bit lost at first, but I managed to get back on track”

 

“Nice, maybe we could head down a bit deeper and practice salvaging a box or something next time” It seemed that once Pyra had finally returned, Rex was finally able to calm his nerves. While he still maintained that cautious aura, it was nice to know that he finally trusted her enough to let her go off on her own. The two had been inseparable for so long, and though she missed the feeling of closeness they had maintained, it was nice to finally be comfortable with being separated, if only for a little bit.

 

“Since you taught me salvaging, maybe I could teach you some cooking when we get home? It is about lunch time now…” Salvaging was usually done as early as possible to allow for as much light as possible. They had been underwater so long that the sun was now directly overhead.

 

* * *

 

“Rex, could you chop these onions for me?”

 

“Yeah, sure”

 

They arrived back at the house and after a few minutes of changing clothes, had begun to make lunch. Rex had traded his usual salvager outfit for a white button up shirt and a pair of blue shorts that Pyra had picked out for him from Vale’s shop. Many of the blades had gone their separate ways after the world tree fell, most of them went back to Garfont to continue mercenary work, but others who had alternate interests had returned there. Vale had decided to return to Fonsett with them in order to continue learning weaving from Meske, the crafts shop owner. Pyra had traded her usual outfit for a tan colored sweater and a black skirt, which she had also gotten from Vale.

 

Pyra had decided to start their cooking lessons with a simple stew. It wasn’t very difficult to put together, but it did provide an opportunity to improve his knife skills.

 

“Rex, you’re massacring those onions.” Rather than attempting to neatly cut the onions to comparable pieces, he had instead treated his knife like a sword and mashed his onions into unrecognizable bits. Rex wasn’t exactly the most elegant person when it came to anything. “Here, let me show you.”

 

Pyra wrapped her arms around his and slowly guided his arms through the motions. Rex could feel the warmth radiating from her skin, embracing him to his core, giving that same sense of security that he loved to feel. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of that feeling.

 

After a few minutes, Rex was finally able to follow the motions through with enough patience. “Thanks, Pyra, I think I’m finally getting the hang of this!” Rex was one of those people that was able to pick up almost everything that he tried. Keyword: _almost_. Pyra had found that writing was not one of those things. While he certainly enjoyed reading with her, his attempts at writing himself had come out rather… clumsy.

 

“Let me know if you need any more help!” she chirped gently. Pyra then returned her attention to the meat she had been preparing. Despite Mythra’s constant complaining, she had decided to not drown it in salt, she preferred to have some moisture left in her mouth.

 

As she chopped the meat, her thoughts again drifted to all of their friends. They hadn’t visited anyone since their meeting with Brighid last month. A few nights ago, Rex had spoken about a tradition that they had in Fonsett called Thanksgiving which was a time for family and friends to get together just to spend time together. Of course, there was always Christmas coming up a month after but it had been a few months since they had all seen each other that they wouldn’t mind seeing each other twice in a month, they had travelled together for a few months after all.

 

She finally finished preparing the meat, and as she turned around to place it into the pot, she took a glance over at Rex. He was still entirely focused on making sure he cut those onions right, it was something she appreciated about Rex, being able to stay completely focused on a task without getting sidetracked.

 

“Pyra? What are you staring at me for?” She had spent so much time admiring him that she had been staring for him for almost half a minute now.

 

“O-Oh, its nothing” she said as she turned to place the meat into the pot.

 

Rex placed the knife he was using down to the side of the cutting board as he finished cutting the last onion. He then grabbed a towel to his left and began to dab his face, “Damn onions, making me tear up for no reason.” He heard Pyra giggle a tiny bit to his left. He grabbed both edges of the cutting board and brought it over to the side of the pot and dumped its contents in.

 

“Ok, that should be everything then” Pyra sighed as she clapped her hands together, “Why don’t we go read for a bit while this finishes cooking?”

 

Rex gave a quick nod, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

They spent about half an hour cuddled up under a blanket on their couch reading a book that Zeke had sent them from Tantal. While the book itself wasn’t particularly interesting, what was interesting was all the notes that Zeke had left on it. It was clear that Zeke became very invested in even the slightest bit of drama. All of the tiny monologues that he left sprawled across every inch of the page provided them with that same Zeke vibe that he gave off as if he was right next to them.

 

“I think the stew should be about ready, why don’t you go get Mythra and I’ll set the table?” Pyra suggested as she finally closed the entertainment they had been enjoying

 

“Sure” Rex stood up after flipping his side of the blanket over onto her lap and removing the arm that he had placed around his shoulder. He knew that once Mythra showed up, they wouldn’t be able to be as personal, lest they subject themselves to a dinner of torture.

 

Rex walked up the stairs and came to a stop at the front of Mythra’s door before giving 2 light knocks. Truth be told, he wasn’t exactly sure what Mythra spent her time doing in there. Rex heard a voice call from inside the room, “Is dinner ready?” Seems she was already on top of things.

 

“Yeah,” Rex replied through the door. He heard a few footsteps across the floor and took that as his cue to head back down towards the kitchen.

 

He walked back down to the kitchen just as Pyra was carrying the pot of stew over to the table. “Mmm, it smells really nice.”

 

“Not so bad for your first try, eh?”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Rex replied as he pulled out his stool and sat down. Mythra entered soon there after and took up her spot on the opposite side of the table. Before Pyra had even sat down, Mythra was already grabbing the ladle and reaching for the pot in the middle of the table.

 

“Mythra, you should at least wait for me to sit down first,” Pyra replied, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

“Hey, its not my fault you guys decided to take your sweet time,” Mythra replied as she instead of stopping to wait, simply reached the ladle into the pot and scooped herself a gracious portion.

 

Pyra let out a sigh as she took her spot to Rex’s right, “It was Rex’s first time, would you rather it taste horrible?”

 

“W-Well, no…”

 

“That’s what I thought.” While Pyra was typically quite passive, when it came to her sister, she seemed to know exactly what to say to get under her skin.

Rex thought, that this whole scene felt a bit similar to the vision he had had in Elysium, with the exception of Pyra and Mythra acting like themselves, and Pyra sitting at his side rather than across the table.

 

Rex had tuned the sisters out as they continued to make passive jabs at each other.

 

“Where’s the salt, this isn’t nearly salty enough, he heard Mythra grumble from across the table.

 

Rex let out a soft sigh as he took grasp of the ladle and began scooping himself and Pyra a sharing. While Rex typically didn’t have company for dinner before he met Pyra, aside from Gramps, he was gradually getting used to the company. Despite their constant bickering, everyone he met had really become a part of his family. He didn’t see himself ever going back to spending night’s alone on Gramps’ back.

 

 

“Thanks for dinner, I think I’ll head to bed early and leave you two some time for yourselves.” Mythra said as she stretched before standing up from her stool and beginning her walk towards the door.

 

“G’night then, try not to lock Pyra out of her room this time.” Rex replied, hinting at a time where Rex had been forced onto the couch after Pyra had been locked out of her and Mythra’s room and Rex couldn’t bear the thought of Pyra being forced to sleep on the couch.

 

“It was just the one time….”

 

“Well then let’s not make it a regular thing” Rex rarely got the opportunity to tease Mythra back, he would take any chance he would get. Mythra simply let out a small grunt before heading out of the kitchen towards her room.

 

After they finished cleaning up after their meal, Rex and Pyra took up their usual evening spot on the couch. “Thanks for the cooking lessons, maybe I’ll be good enough soon to help you out with something more advanced!” Rex replied with a small smile lighting up his face.

 

“And maybe I can go salvaging with you sometime. You always bring back all those cool treasures, it makes me a bit jealous.” Pyra replied as she reclined into Rex’s side.

 

“I don’t think anything I’ve salvaged up could come close to you.” Rex replied, while he said it very calmly, his cheeks lit up as soon as he’d realized what he said.

 

“Who knew you could be such a charmer.” Pyra finished as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

 

Rex and Pyra simply sat there, admiring the gentle warmth of each other and the feint crackle of the fire. No one was around to disturb them, nothing was around to interrupt them, they only thing that mattered was each other.

 

Rex was so at bliss that he didn’t even notice that Pyra had fallen asleep on his shoulder. While he would normally try and move her to her bed or wake her up, he supposed just staying here for the night wouldn’t hurt anyone. Rex turned his heads towards her and placed a small kiss on the top of her head before pulling a blanket over the both of them and resting his head on top of hers.

 

“Night, Pyra.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while to get out, I should have a shorter Halloween chapter coming out on Halloween
> 
> Thanks to wolffaegisboiii for editing


	4. Halloween

“Rex, you look adorable”

 

Rex and Pyra were currently planning for Halloween, a yearly event that Fonsett held, that Rex had informed her about. While they weren’t participating themselves, Rex wanted to make sure that the other kids in Fonsett had a good time, it had been a great time for him when he was a kid.

 

“Aww C’mon, y’know we don’t have to dress up to just hand out candy right?”

 

While Rex had repeated many times that they didn’t have to dress up, Pyra had gotten rather attached to the idea, and had decided to create costumes for the three of them. Rex had been slightly less closed to the idea than Mythra had, as she took one look at her costume before going straight to her room and shutting the door. Rex had however reluctantly decided to play along.

 

Rex was currently wearing a costume that Pyra had based upon the Saurous’ located in Temperantia. For some reason, she found it very fitting for him. She had crafted herself a small witch hat and outfit. She had crafted Mythra a similar costume to her own, but it appeared that it would be unused.

 

Rex sighed before accepting his fate and heading to the kitchen after Pyra. She had decided to make her own candy rather than purchasing it. She didn’t have too much experience with candy, so she figured that this would be a good test run. As he stepped into the kitchen, she saw her wrapping the candies up and placing them in a bowl.

 

Just as Rex was about to take a seat next to her, he heard a voice yell through the wall, “Trick or Treat!”

 

“Well, they’re starting early this year,” Rex said with a chuckle as he grabbed the bowl just as Pyra placed the final candy in it and headed towards the door. The children usually only started travelling around to the houses once the sun went down, but they had started just as sundown was starting.

 

Rex grabbed the handle and pulled open the door. “Hey guys, you look great!” Rex had been greeted by a boy and a girl, the boy was dressed up in a costume reminiscent of an Ardanian soldier, and the girl had a costume quite similar to a certain special inquisitor. Rex took one of the pieces of candy and placed it into the bag that the false special inquisitor was holding up to him.

 

The Ardanian soldier chirped, “Don’t forget to give me one!”

 

Pyra then silently stepped up behind Rex and placed one hand on Rex’s shoulder and giggled a little, “Don’t worry, everyone will get their share.”

 

Once they had both received their candy, they turned and began rushing off towards the next house before turning around and shouting a quick, “Thank You!”

 

Rex set the bowl down before heading back over to the table with Pyra in tow. Rex grabbed his stool but didn’t get too comfortable as kids would be coming sooner. Just as Pyra was about to sit down next to him, they heard another voice yell, “Trick or Treat!”

 

“Wow another one already? I didn’t think they would come quite this frequently,” Pyra said, with a small gasp in sheer surprise.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be like this for probably about an hour, there aren’t too many kids. Though even now this is a bit soon for another kid…”

 

Rex opened the door, but rather than being greeted by another child, they were greeted by one, very loud, Tantalese Prince and his blade. “Happy Halloween, Chum!” Rex fell back onto the ground rather ungraciously with a yell.

 

As Rex was still rubbing his back, Pyra walked over, “Zeke, what are you doing here?” Of all things Rex had expected to come through that door, Zeke was near the bottom of the list, right next to Mòrag. Zeke had been almost constantly busy since the fall of the World Tree with re-opening Tantal to trade and travel.

 

“Well, I finally managed to clear my palette of diplomatic nonsense, so I decided to make some rounds and visit my fellow travelling companions,” Zeke explained with him and Pandoria adding a variety of strange poses and hand motions mixed in.

 

“Really? Have you visited anyone else yet?” Rex asked as he finally managed to lift himself up from the ground and take up his position next to his blade.

 

“Not quite yet, Leftheria is the ‘Gateway to the World’ even in this ‘New Elysium’” Zeke said as he crossed his arms in his chest. “I plan to head to Mor Ardain after my visit here has ended and visit our dear old friends before they head out on their expedition.”

 

“What expedition?” Rex asked.

 

“Surely you’ve heard of the Mor Ardanian expedition?” Rex and Pyra both shook their heads. “Well, since the Mor Ardanian titan is still quite weak, especially after what happened at the World Tree, Niall has decided to lead an expedition himself to discover a new land for them to settle. Mòrag is acting as his bodyguard of some sort, likely her idea if you ask me.”

 

“Well maybe we might need to go with you, we’ve been thinking about holding a small get together soon, it sounds like that expedition might keep her occupied for a while.” Rex spoke. Zeke seemed to give him a great excuse for travelling. Rex had intended to put together everything himself, but Zeke had just given him a bigger present than he can know.

 

“Now, will someone tell me what this ‘Halloween’ is about?” Zeke said placing a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

 

Pyra spoke up quickly before Rex even had a chance to respond, “Oh its quite simple really, all you have to do is wait here and hands kids candy whenever they say, ‘Trick or Treat!’” She quickly snatched the bowl up from where Rex had left it and shoved it towards Zeke.

 

“Ah someone’s a bit eager for some alone time, I suppose I’ll have to don the title of ‘Bringer of Candy’ for the night. Come along Pandy, we’ve got some candy to serve.” Zeke and Pandoria simply turned around and stared at the door, eagerly waiting for a child to arrive. Pyra had already walked over to the door towards the living room.

 

Rex simply shrugged and left Zeke to his devices to join Pyra in the living room. “Wanted a break?” Rex asked as he came to a stop near Pyra. “A little bit, all that candy took a lot of work,” Pyra responded as she placed a small peck on his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I always welcome comments and any constructive criticism. Always looking to do better for these two lovebirds.


End file.
